


Whatever you do, don't open your eyes

by alumort



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alumort/pseuds/alumort
Summary: Someone enters in Neji's room when he's resting with Lee.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Whatever you do, don't open your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> for a tumblr anon.  
> i still don't know how to write terror/horror in English well, but once i figure out, i will do it a lot xd

“Whatever you do, don’t open your eyes."

The seriousness in his voice was enough to send shivers to his back, to make his whole body tense.  
That tone was not one that Lee should have in his words, and that alone made Neji realize the gravity of the situation.

"What's wrong, Lee?", the brunet whispered to him, sleepily holding his arm. His eyes remained closed as his boyfriend asked him to, even if curiosity was strong. "Are you okay?"

"Hush, love", Lee mumbled, slowly getting out of the bed, crouching to hide from something.

... Heavy steps were getting closer to the room, stopping right outside of the door. Whoever was there was trying to be silent, but maybe the lateness impeded it to an extent.

"An intruder", the taijutsu master explained in a hushed voice, in position to defend from the stranger. "Act like you're asleep, Neji. Okay?"

The Hyuga nodded, though he wasn't sure his lover had seen him do so.  
He heard the door opening, and the steps approaching him- someone was observing him in the dark, remaining quiet.

"Hey!", the newcomer protested, and a loud thump was heard. Lee had hit him, and his voice was familiar.  
The atmosphere was tense, with Neji still acting like he was asleep, tiredness making recognize the person hard.

"Oh, sir- I'm sorry, I thought you came to hurt us!", his lover apologized, and the brunet could hear him scratching his hair with nervousness.

"You... why are _you_ here? What are you doing to my nephew?!"

Neji felt his body tensing, and he couldn't keep his eyes closed.  
His uncle was there, making great efforts to get up- with an intense frown on his face, his arms slowly moving as if he was getting on guard. But Lee didn't notice, too concentrated in apologizing.

So when his big hand almost fell on him, the brunet got up to prevent it, standing between the two while noticing how surprised Hiashi looked.

"Don't you dare to touch him", Neji exclaimed, the hold on his uncle's wrist being maybe more tightly than needed- but it kept him in his place, as confusion and realization replaced the anger in his gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> comments make me write more


End file.
